


Полынные свитки

by Katta_Fox



Category: Men's Football RPF, Shadowhunters (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Dark Fantasy, Drama, Fantasy, Happy Ending, M/M, Magic, Magical Realism, Mysticism, Secrets, Shapeshifting, Werewolves
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:14:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25506532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katta_Fox/pseuds/Katta_Fox
Summary: Мимо ярких неоновых вывесок, лотков с парящими на морозе хот-догами и машин, припаркованных ровно вдоль тротуара, Айзек спешил после полуденных пар в библиотеку. Снежинки набивались за шиворот и быстро таяли на горячей коже. За плечами болтался рюкзак с книгами и тубус с рисунками.Он думал, гарь прошлого осталась на калифорнийском побережье. Он думал, все кончено. Ведь снежинки вились вокруг, и больше ему ничего не грозило.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Kirill Nababkin/Ilzat Akhmetov, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Peter Hale/Isaac Lahey
Kudos: 2





	Полынные свитки

**Author's Note:**

> Ruelle - Madness

_You've got no place to hide  
And I'm feeling like a villain, got a hunger inside  
One look in my eyes  
And you're running 'cause I'm coming  
Gonna eat you alive  
Your heart hits like a drum  
The chase has just begun_

_«Душевные раны незримы, но они никогда не закрываются; всегда мучительные, всегда кровоточащие, они вечно остаются разверстыми в глубинах человеческой души»_

Зевнув в кулак, Айзек перевернул страницу перемазанным в масляной краске пальцем и уставился в окно. Начавшийся еще ночью снегопад до сих пор не перестал, и теперь верхушки деревьев стояли укрытые тяжелым белым одеялом, а видневшийся вдалеке кусочек набережной Ист-Ривер размывался в серо-сизых красках рассвета. Тряхнув головой, чтобы прогнать воспоминания о рассветах по другую сторону Штатов, Айзек вернулся к роману.

— Снова не спал всю ночь? — отвлек его спустя пять минут голос проснувшегося Алека, с которым они уже четвертый месяц делили крохотную квартиру в Бруклине, решив, что провонявшая травкой комната в студенческом общежитии им не подходит. К тому же Алеку, учившемуся на управленца, негде было хранить арсенал охотника, а Айзек был не в восторге от картонных стен, пропускавших не то что рык - шепот.

— Я думал, ты собираешься переночевать у Магнуса.

— У них был ночью шабаш перед сегодняшним собранием кланов, — ответил Алек, копошась в холодильнике в поисках чего-нибудь съедобного, и выпрямившись, поставил на стол банку с остатками арахисового масла и черствый хлеб.

— Ты тоже пойдешь? — Айзек стащил с тарелки первый бутерброд, Алек заломил бровь, а потом ухмыльнулся и намазал масло на еще три куска хлеба.

— Да. Оборотни, друиды, охотники — будут все. Не представляешь, какая заноза в заднице это собрание каждый год.

— Догадываюсь и именно поэтому не примыкаю к стаям, предпочитая роль скромного омеги.

Поставив итальянскую кофеварку на плиту, Алек потер сонные глаза и взлохматил и без того торчащие во все стороны волосы.

— Для твоей же безопасности…

— Алек, даже не начинай, — огрызнулся Айзек. — Хватит с меня альф, честное слово. По горло хватило в Калифорнии.

— Как же мне везет на независимых, — Алек закатил глаза. — Лучший друг — пославший нахрен стаи оборотень, парень — так тот вообще Верховный друид Восточного побережья. Один я старый добрый охотник с кодексом, выжженном на подкорке.

— Серьезно? Ты живешь под одной крышей с волком и спишь под другой с колдуном. Это из кодекса? Страничку подскажешь? — настала его очередь закатывать глаза.

— Магнус просто волшебный, я не мог иначе, — Алек улыбнулся, и Айзек, заметив его смущение, улыбнулся в ответ.

— Удачи на слете вурдалаков и прочих прекрасных существ. Думаю, будет весело.

— А ты чем займешься? Только не говори, что пойдешь в библиотеку. Опять…

— Именно туда я и собираюсь, — запихнув остатки второго бутерброда в рот, он хрустнул затекшей шеей и, послав другу на прощание воздушный поцелуй, ретировался из квартиры.

***

Затянувшись коричной сигаретой, Айзек перешагнул через железные перила и устроился на верхней перекладине, болтая длинными ногами. Пруд в парке почти полностью замерз, но то тут, то там виднелись темные неровные полыньи. За спиной кто-то кормил жирных уток, бегали раскрасневшиеся дети и гуляли старики. В самом центре Нью-Йорка жизнь замедлялась.

Оставшиеся до конца книги несколько страниц Айзек намеревался добить к концу обеденного перерыва и не косить глазом под парту на «Истории искусств». Пробегая по печатным строчкам, он кивал каким-то своим мыслям и вдруг замер ошеломленный. 

Оборотнический нюх поймал в воздухе яркий запах полыни, заставляя обернуться. Но все также бегали школьники, ловя снежинки языком, а их бабушки-дедушки сидели, тихо переговариваясь, на скамейках. Айзек втянул воздух, пытаясь найти хоть что-то, но запах пропал так же внезапно, как появился.

Фыркнув, Айзек сел поудобнее и вновь углубился в книгу - паранойя после калифорнийской жизни оставалась той еще сукой, но он не собирался ей потакать.

***

Мимо ярких неоновых вывесок, лотков с парящими на морозе хот-догами и машин, припаркованных ровно вдоль тротуара, Айзек спешил после полуденных пар в библиотеку. Снежинки набивались за шиворот и быстро таяли на горячей коже. За плечами болтался рюкзак с книгами и тубус с рисунками.

Он легко обогнул резко свернувшее на боковую улицу желтое такси и, перепрыгнув через лужу, полную слякотной жижи, взбежал по расчищенным ступеням. Толкнув тяжелую стеклянную дверь одной рукой, он пересек порог и оказался в холле.

— Айзек, здравствуй! — женщина лет пятидесяти, сидевшая за ресепшен, действительно была рада его видеть. — Уже прочитал?

— Все три, — кивнул он и в подтверждение своих слов вытащил из рюкзака потрепанные томики.

— В последние года редко могу встретить молодых людей с тягой к чтению, как у тебя.

— Мне просто нравится читать. Ничего особенного, — он пожал плечами, скромно улыбаясь.

— Знаешь, раз тебе понравился «Граф Монте-Кристо», рекомендую «Королеву Марго». Захватывающе.

— Пожалуй, — кивнув, Айзек побарабанил пальцами по стойке. — И еще…. чего-нибудь умного и нехудожественного.

— «Государь» Макиавелли? — предложила библиотекарь, задумавшись на пару мгновений.

— Точно. Мне друг говорил: интересно.

— Тогда, сходи, возьми в зале номер два.

— Спасибо, мисс Джентри, — Айзек улыбнулся и, закинув рюкзак на плечо, направился по коридору направо.

Снисходительно улыбнувшись стеллажу с подростковой фантастикой, он остановился у соседних полок и быстро нашел искомое, но отвлекшись потянулся к темному, толстому фолианту без названия. По библиотечному залу поплыл знакомый запах полыни. 

Проведя рукой по корешку, Айзек нахмурился, закусывая губу и раскрыл книгу. Спрятанный между страниц небольшой кусок пергамента заискрился синим и погас. Он схватил лист и, чувствуя легкое головокружение вместе с каким-то странным чужеродным возбуждением, засунул его в карман, а после, быстро оформив книги, выскочил на улицу и устремился домой.


End file.
